Printers of this type are called “easy loading” (or “drop-in”) printers, because their configuration, in which the transport roller can be separated from the printing device, allows easier loading of the paper roll into the roll carrier receptacle or compartment.
There are known printers of this type in which the cover is hinged to (pivoted on) the support structure at one of its ends. In these printers, the cover occupies a considerable space outside the printer in its oscillation between the closed and open positions, and this space must therefore be kept free to allow correct opening and closing. Furthermore, in the open position, the cover projects from the associated support structure of the printer and is particularly exposed to the risk of damage.